kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-24
Teo takes a step towards Gandharva, asking him what he is doing. Gandharva berates himself for being unable to kill her. Teo then turns around and promises not to look at his reflection. She then tells him not to fall behind too much, as she would be unable to rescue him then. Gandharva gives up on trying to kill her for now, and believes she did not see anything. However, Teo saw his true reflection in the lake, and is pretending not to know while trying her hardest not to panic. Outside the group's hotel, Leez wonders where everyone went. She catches herself thinking about the earlier strangling incident, then decides to practice using her bracelet on her own. Elsewhere, Asha has fixed the damage caused by the Neutral Bow. Ran is impressed by how many times Asha can use hoti asvins and hoti brahma in a day, despite not having the corresponding attributes. Asha notes that Ran can also use hoti kubera quite often. She then points out that Ran and Yuta have become quite close, and says she is glad, since she was worried about who would sponsor Yuta, claiming she had no intention of sponsoring a troublemaker much longer. Surprised, Ran defends Yuta by saying that the boy only fired the bow at his request. Ran then says that Asha's frigid attitude bothers him, since he is starting to feel sorry for Leez and Yuta. Asha just replies that he will miss her attitude when she is no longer around, prompting Ran to ask her why she is talking like someone who is about to die. Asha thinks about Claude's advice to discard her losing hand, and thinks that it is still possible for her to win regardless, at the price of losing something else. She smiles. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Asha): Some readers predicted that the second scene from the Season 2 Prologue would appear soon because Ran was wearing the same clothes at the hotel in Ep.2-21. Yes, here it is! ** (nervous Teo): Of all of Teo's single shots, this cut might be the closest shot she's got. My mom looked at this and told me 'she's very pretty'. Wait, huh? It seems that both Sagara and Teo turn out so well when I don't even try to draw them beautifully... But on the other hand, I try my best to draw Brilith pretty, and I keep messing up. ㅠㅠ Sorry, Brilith! (crying icon) ** (Leez shaking her head): Leez didn't appear much this episode, but she still made a big impression. ** (Asha's back): Asha smiles a lot, actually. She doesn't laugh out loud, but she grins a lot. I haven't counted how often she's done that, though... lol. Plenty! * Normally, magicians can only cast spells once per day if they don't have the corresponding attribute. This can be increased with practice. See also: Magic - Attributes multipliers * Asha claims that Ran will miss her frigid attitude when she's gone. Some fans theorize that she may be speaking from experience. Perhaps her relationship with her mother? References